The present invention relates to a fluid operated wrench for tightening and loosening of threaded connectors.
Fluid operated wrenches of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Basically there are two types of fluid operated wrenches which are specific to respective works and conditions of their use. A separate drive-type fluid operated wrench as a working element which is formed as a square projection, and exchangeable sockets are attachable to the projection so as to tighten or loosen respective threaded connectors. These tools cannot however operate in limited clearance areas in which space is too narrow for inserting a socket. In such areas a limited-clearance fluid operated wrench is used which as a rule is very flat and has a working element provided with a hexagonal opening for engaging respective threaded connectors. Each of the above described wrenches is satisfactory for performing the respective works in respective areas. The disadvantage however of this approach is that a consumer must have two different tools for the abovementioned two different applications.